To Be Loved or Die Trying
by RaptureEntice
Summary: -MADE WHEN I WAS 13,SHITTY GRAMMAR JUST SAYING- Amy's depressed when she sees Sonic love another and she feels as if her life has been shattered, but when Amy finally sees how she really acts, it's up to her to save Sonic from being tortured...even Shadow?
1. And she realized how much she wasted

**My newest story...hopefully you guys like it...**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: And she just realized how much time she wasted**

**(Amy's POV)**

_I couldn't believe it...my hero...the one I love...Sonic the Hedgehog...loves another...I truly thought Sonic would be head over heals for me if I leave him alone...but it turns out since I left him alone he completely forgot all about me...I can't believe why I even TRIED to make Sonic love me..._

"Amy...are you ok? It seems like you are about to cry or sumthing..." Cream asked softly, while having tears coming from her eyes.

"I..I don't why I tried..."

"Try what?"

"To make Sonic like me...I mean...didn't you think we were meant to be?" I asked, hoping the answer would have been yes.

"To tell you the truth I did...alot of times it seemed like he liked you back...''

"Yeah..but I guess I was wrong..."

"Amy..."

"MAN! Forget it! I'm going home.." I murmured.

_I just stormed out of Cream's apartment, not caring how Cream just stared at me as I left...right now, I don't care what anybody thinks...I just care about how Sonic decided to not love me...but instead to love Saymeiya..._

_Saymeiya is a hedgehog like me, except her fur is ligher than mine...she has seagreen eyes and also carries around a bow-and-arrow...she is definetly more prettier than...I guess to Sonic...she also has a sweet personality and she is more patient than me I have to admit..._

_Sonic first met Saymeiya when Sonic out to rescue ME...and then Saymeiya saw Sonic and insisted to help...I didn't just take one meet to make Sonic and Saymeiya love eachother, they saw eachother by surprise a couple of times. They also both love chilidogs. The only way that Saymeiya seduced Sonic was by Saymeiya saying how brave Sonic was, how strong he is, how sweet and cool he is...funny...I could have sworn I said the same thing!_

_Well, anyhow, I don't care anymore...I just realized how much time I wasted on him...and that I just have to move on...but I learned my lesson...that I should never dare to love Sonic again.._

"Hey Amy!" I heard someone call to me.

_I turned around to see who it was...crap it's Sonic...man I can't even STAND that name at the moment..._

"What..."

"Um...what's up?"

"The sky..."

"That's so old..." Sonic laughed.

"So am I, apprantly..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Forget it...I'm going home bye..."

"Um...bye?"

_I just ignored him and walked around him. Everybody on the streets were staring at me...probably because they never seen me be so rude to Sonic before...like ever._

_I forget about the whole meet-up with Sonic, and continued to be depressed...it feels as if I was made to show Sonic how I REALLY am...how strong and seet I am...and then eventually he would come to me...but since it failed, I feel as if I can do nothing else in my life._

_It feels as if my whole soul was drained out of me...now I feel like a grey blob...just plain old grey with everything dull..._

**So what you think? If you want me to continue better review! R&R! NO FLAMES! Oh and can you guys also review my other stories? Well anyways R&R!**


	2. Shifting the Eyes

**On with the story!**

_**Chapter 2:Shifting the Eyes**_

**(Amy's POV)**

"Hey Amy!"

_It's Rouge...well at least it's not Sonic...lately eveytime he turns to sees me,I become all depressed._

"Yo..."

"Don't say that! If you say that people will think you live in the streets!"**( A/N: By the way my MOM actually said that lol)**

"Uh-huh..."I just replied.

"Are you alright?"

"Um...does it LOOK I'm alright?" I told Rouge with an atittude.

"Calm down girl...It's Sonic isn't it?"

"HUH? How did you know?"

"Hellooooo? EVERYBODY KNOWS! I mean everybody knew you would be all depressed when we saw Sonic with Saymeiya",Rouge explained.

"Oh...it's that noticeable?"

"...'Chea, girl! You have been liking Sonic for who's knows when!"

"Oh...I see..." I sighed.

"...Amy, don't worry...I'm on your side."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because Saymeiya doesn't seem as nice as people say she is...I mean last time, I saw her treating a 5 year-old boy!"

"Perhaps it was just a bad day for her..."

"Stop saying that! That's are putting yourself down..."

"No...I'M putting myself down..."I replied with no other comeback.

"That makes NO sense whats so ever! Anyways, I don't think she is 15 either...she acts like a 13 year old..."

"Like me?"

"Hah! No she's worse! Urgh, I hope Sonic soon realizes that Saymeiya is a little bitch-whore! She reminds me of me when I was 13...which was like 4 years ago..."

"Oh then she MUST be bad!'I replied.

"Shut up!"

_Hehe...Rouge usually makes me feel better alot...I think that's why we are best friends...and to think we used to HATE eachother..._

"Amy...I think you should shift your eyes to a different direction."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you should find another guy to like, even though it may take time..."

I think I hate Rouge now...

"I don't think I wanna like a guy again..."

"Well you were stupid to even like Sonic, so you shouldn't be hurt THAT much!"

"Urgh..."

"Maybe like...someone that's like him...I mean by LOOKS."

"Oh..."

"Your getting who I am talking about?" Rouge asked with a smirk.

"No..."

"Sometimes I just don't understand you..." Rouge complained.

"Maybe it's best that way..."

"Aw, Amy..."

_I just left without saying anything...I turned my cheek as I passed Rouge...I feel like a blob...a grey blob with everything dull...and a plus...I'm stupid appartnaly to Rouge..._


	3. Depression Medicine

StarAmy and Suren and -Don't worry I will!

Sofia-Maybe

Phantom86-Thanks for caring!

Macropodathist1-cool i dont care cause everybody else got it

She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-CONNIE! the title makes you wonder..im gunna kill you now!

ShadXRouge4EVA-hopefully i can update alot sooner than usual

On with the story

OH! I'll Start using _italics _when Amy is talking to herself...k?

Chapter 3: Depression Medicine

_Sonic is a piece of shit...I HATE him with a MASSIVE PASSION...yet I still love him in a way...I don't know why though...sometimes I wish he would die...just DIE...but at the same time I want him...well I guess I gotta move on like Rouge said...but wat does she mean by 'someone that looks like him'?...EEEK! It's 10:00 pm! I must get home!_

_I had entered my apartment and when I was about to open my door, I heard people talking..._

"Who's in There!"

"Amy?" a voice said while i was opening the door.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?"

"You said me and Saymeiya can stay at your place for awhile remember?"

_Oh crap...I COMPLETELY forgot...I only insisted for him to stay cause I used to be sooo obessessed with him...but now I can care less...I think..._

"Oh yeah...well whatever just make yourself at home I guess..."

_Without turning back I just ran upstairs to my room. I was hoping Sonic and, perhaps, Saymeiya, to come and follow me to see if I'm ok...but they didn't seem to care at all...I looked at my watch and it said 10:10 pm, I decided to go to sleep early..._

**1 hour later...**

_Urgh! I'm sooooo hungry...guess I'll get myself a snack...knowing Sonic he ATE ALL my food...when I got downstairs to the kitchen, which was somehow spotless and I didn't recall that I cleaned the kitchen, Sonic and Saymeiya weren't there...then I heard noises...not like talking...but like 'sound affects'...I heard it coming from my guest room, which is Sonic's room now. I couldn't resist to see what is going on, even though I have a feeling I know, I looked through the keyhole...and when I did...my thoughts were right...Sonic and Seymeiya were...'making out'...when I saw that I thought I was gunna explode...and i feared what was next to come..._

"I have never went this far with a guy..."

"Seriously? You never made-out with a guy before?"

"No...I feel stupid..." Saymeiya replied.

"Don't be..." Sonic whispered.

_Then I saw Sonic pushed Saymeiya so that they were both laying down on the bed...except Sonic was on top of Saymeiya...I didn't want to know what would happen next...even though I doubt Sonic will go that far...so instead I quietly walked up the stairs to my room so I won't distrub their 'privacy'... once I entered my room, I found myself jumping on the bed, crying..._

**Ring-Ring!**

"Argh! Who could this be, late at night..." I thought out loud.

_I picked up the phone and their was a male's voice on the other end...it was Shadow._

"Shadow! Why are you calling so late!"

"Sorry but I wanted to talk to that 'annoying hedgehog'...is he there?"

"Yeah but he and his 'girlfriend' are busy..."

"Busy? Doing what?" Shadow asked.

"Well they are..._getting _busy..."

"Oh...OOHH EW!"

"Well at leats I think...all they did was make out but then Sonic ended up on top of her..."

"Oh...I see.." Shadow sighed.

"Guess you'll have to talk to him tommorow...bye.."

"WAIT! No! Why don't we talk alittle bit?" Shadow asked, sounding like he was hoping for a 'yes'

"Hm...well I do need someone to talk to...I'm kinda like despressed here..."

"Sonic right?"

"I HATE it when it's obvious..." I complained.

"Well you had an obession with the guy...anyways what's wrong?"

"It's that...I'm wondering how Saymeiya is that makes Sonic so attracted to her...he always wants to be with her..she seems so...mysterious.."

"It's the same with me and my ex-girlfriend, Lucia..."

"You had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't like to be metioned...so no one knew about her..."

"Yeah, Saymeiya is doesn't like to be metioned either, I heard." I added.

"Also...Lucia had something that made me love her...but I don't know what it was...I think Sonic feels the same..."

"Yeah...maybe..."

"...Ouch! I gotta go! It's late and I'm gunna be busy all day tommorow...so..see ya!"

"OK! Bye!"

"Oh..and if I was Sonic...I'd pick you any day..."

"But you don't even know how she is!" I said but he didn't hear it cause he already hung up...

_Wow it felt good talking to Shadow...aha I guess he is my 'Depression Medicine' cause right now I don't feel depressed..._

**In the morning...**

_! Oh no...another day to be depressed...oh why ME!...guess I'll go downstairs to the living room...when I got there I saw Saymeiya laying on Sonic and Sonic was watching tv...appartantly they woke up and came down stairs and saymeiya slept on Sonic..._

"Hey Amy!"

"Hey..."

"Are...you ok?"

"Oh yeah! Suuuure I'm FINE! Never EVER been BETTER!" I sarcasted.

"Oh ok! That's good!"

(A/N: Sonic is usually dumb enough to fall for that...but it's soooo cute!)

"Oh yea...and Sonic?"

"Yea?"

"Next time when you get _busy..._make sure you have sumthing to protect you!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Use a condom..you PERV!" I yelled while running out of my house.

_MAN! That felt good yelling at Sonic! AHA! Oh my god his face! I wanted to die! Aha...well...I'm outside..and I've got nothing to do...I guess I'll stop by at Shadow's place...I can see his house from here..._

**Well... was it good? R&R! No Flames! Oh and make sure you read my other stories too!**


	4. What the Fuck am I doing?

Finally! Chapter 4!

Oh and I have decided to use Sonic's POV for this chapter...well in the BEGINING of the chappie lmao

Chapter 4: What The Fuck am I doing?

_What the fuck is Amy problem? I mean...what did I do? And what did she mean by 'use a condom' i mean...Amy and I never 'did it'_(A/N: Sonic is soo stupid but he is too adorable at the same time)_. I mean really...I had never had 'done it' with anybody..._

"Sonic..."

"Oh, Saymeiya...your up.."

"Yea...Sonic can you get me a drink..."

"Sure..." I replied as I headed to the refrigerator

_I wish I knew what Amy was complaing about I mean...what did we do?_

"Here..." I said giving her a Sunkist.

"Thanks!...Sonic? Can you please pick me up?"

"What? Pick you UP?"

"Yeah off the couch...my legs are weak and I am very tired because of yesterday..." Saymeiya replied.

"Yesterday?"

"Well...yesterday night..."

"Yesterday NIGHT? What did we do last NIGHT?"

"Oh you silly billy...don't you remember what we did?"

_I just shook my head no...what in the world is she talking about?_

"You...'comforted' me last night...remember?"

_I nodded my head yes even though I had no clue what she is talking about..._

"So then...pick me up!"

"Fine..." I complained while picking her up in bridal style.

_Damn it! She is soo heavy! I wonder if the groom's feel this pain when they picked up there bride after they get married! ok...just a few more steps into the room...THERE! Crap...that-_

"-was like an obsticle course for me..."

"ex-CUSE ME?"

_Shit._

"Oh! Me? I said nothing!"

"You said that ' I was soooo heavy!"

"Wait...what?"

_I'm confused...she's scaring me..._

"Oh...never mind! Aahaha!" Saymeiya giggled.

"Um...ok..."

"You better shape up!"

"Hmph...what for?"

"You didn't see Amy out the door?"

"I saw her out the door...why?"

"Don't you even know where she is going?"

"No and I don't care..."

"Don't you care about her safety I mean going to a dangerous person's house...is well..dangerous!" Saymeiya craked up.

_Dangerous person...who does she mean?_

_** In front of Shadow's House:Shadow's POV**_

"Amy!"

"Hi Shadow!"

"Um...what are you doing here?"

"I came to say HI!" Amy yelled cheerfully.

"I told you I was going to be busy today..."

"Oh...I'm sorry...I'll-"

"But that doesn't matter...you can come in..."

_What am I thinking? I'm going to be having a crazy girl in the house...she is going to be talking Sonic all DAY! About how much she hates him..._

'Lemme guess...you wanna talk about Sonic?"

"No way! I hate him soo much!" Amy said while sitting down in a chair.

_Oh THERE'S a surprise..._

"No that's what i mean..." I said while I was getting ready to sit down in a chair myself.

"Oh...um...well..." Amy was stuttering.

"Amy, you can tell me anything! I hate him as much as you do I bet!" I chuckled.

"Well...you see...it's not that I HATE him...it's just that I'm not sure about him..."

"Um...yeah I don't see what you're saying..."

"You see...my head is saying that I hate him so much...but my heart is saying I still love him...(A/N: I actually said that line to my friend...I told you some parts is from experince lol)

"I see...I think..."

"It's kinda hard to explain..."

"Yeah and it's kinda hard to understand...how can you not be sure if you like someone or not?"(A/N: That is the same line my friends said)

"I don't even know...and I don't kno which to follow...my heart or my head...(A/N: and I said that line as well ahaha)

"Just follow what ever you believe in..."

"That's the point I don't KNOW!" Amy nearly screamed.

"...well then...maybe you should just stay quiet for now...you know untill your sure..."

"Yea.."

"I mean...when you are really sure..."

_I saw what I was doing...I was in front of Amy, kneeling, and I hand my hand on her shoulder...I don't know what the FUCK I am thinking! Yo, seriously I think I'm drunk! _

"Shadow?"

"Uh...yea...ahah sorry I don't know what I was thinking..."

_Damn it! I have never felt so embarrssed in front of a girl! I'm hating this...especially since I think I'm blushing..._

"So...yeah what do you wanna do...?"

"Um...can I see your house...I means it IS my first time here..."

"Um...I guess..."

"I wanna see your room..."

"Ok..."

_Why my room? There is nothing special...it's just has a bed, a desk, a computer, a notebook, I don't even know why I have that, a window and a bathroom in there...ahha I'm lucky to have that ahaha..._

_When we had approached my room, I had opened my door and a strange figure was standing on my bed...\_

**Review! No Flames! **


	5. Rememberance

Finally another chapter..it's been passed a month!

Chapter 5: Rememberance

**Amy's Pov**

"...Shadow?"

"Lucia?"

"Who?"

_Who is she? I mean...she looks oddly familar...yet I've never seen her in person...she was a white hedeghog...she had seasgreen eyes just like Saymeiya's...she kinda looks like Saymeiya too...I guess they are related somehow..._

"..Get the fuck out of my house.."

"...Shadow..how could you say that!" I yelled.

"I deserve it.." Lucia replied, while dropping a purple bracelet.

_Oh...this is a pretty bracelet...not to be mean but I'm keeping this.._

"You bet you do..." Shadow murmured.

"Shadow please let me explain.." Lucia begged.

"Why should I?"

_I feel as if I'm no use to him here...I wanna help though...but I don't know what their situation is..._

Shadow, the only reason why I left you was because I couldn't handle having aboyfriend..I mean...we live far away! I can't stand long distance relationships! I mean we only see eachother like once a month! Is that what you want in a relationship?" Lucia screamed.

"So what? If you really love someone, you wouldn't care!"

_This must be Shadow's Ex-Girlfriend..._

"...well...you lied to me! Remember how you said you promised you would NEVER tell anyone about us!"

"It's not my fault! People just assumed we were a couple!"

"Lies! That's all every guy I've went out with does! LIE!" Lucia cried.

"But-"

"I thought you were different,Shadow...but I was wrong..."

_Shadow just stood there...how can he not have anything to say? Even though I doubt the reason they broke up was because of him..._

"...guess I was wrong too.."Shadow managed to say.

_What! How could he say that! Hey maybe he really WAS the reason why they broke up..damn I feel bad for Lucia now..._

"You..are an ASS! How dare you say that to ME! You should be saying 'Oh sorry Lucy can you ever forgive me?"

"Yeah like I'd do that.."

"...UGHHHH!" Lucia blurted out while walking out of Shadow's apartment.

"Shadow...are you-"

"Amy..I need to be alone for awhile..."

"Shadow.."

"Amy get ou-" Shadow wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Shadow...Shadow...HELLO!"

_I kept waving my hand in front of his face numerous times...but he didn't even move an inch..what is going on? I look everywhere and I saw Shadow's bathroom...before the sink was running...but now it just..stopped...you still see the water though...its just not MOVING! It was the same with the bathtub and the rain outside.._

_Time has somehow stoppped._

_**Sonic's Apartment**_

**Sonic's POV**

"Hey sleepy-head!" Saymeiya said quietly.

"Blargh...get out of my face.."

"Hmph...big meanie.."

_She sounds like a fuckin little baby...god damn lately she hasn't been leaving me alone...she always wants to be with me..I never have tmie for myself.._

"Yep, that's me.."

"Trying to be a smart ass?"

"Duh"

"Fine be an ass! Like every other man!" Saymeiya yelled.

_Bitch..._

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"How dare I what?" I said in confusion.

"YOU CALLED ME A BITCH!"

"What! No I didn't..."

"_I ain't gunna talk in my head anymore.._

"Yeah you better not!"

"Saymeyia, your freaking me out!"

"What?...HEY where are you goin!"

"Going to see Amy...because of you I haven't been seeing her!"

"And you are just gunna leave me here?"

_Damn straight_

"Sonic the Hedgehog! Get your blue ass over here now!" Saymeiya screamed.

"You ain't my mother, you whore-bag!"

"...your gunna regret that..."

"I doubt that very much" I smirked.

"Trust me you will..." saymeiya murmured while she was moving closer and closer to me..

"Saymeiya...what are you-'

**R&R No Flames sorry this was short..it's summer vacation so I'll probably update alot more lol if I get alot of reviews **


	6. The Devil's Strategy

Next Chappie! Wow guys I really got alot of reviews!...hopefully this story will be a hit! Just like 'Creamy Love'

Well anyways this story deals with all of my problems...I'll explain...

I really liked this guy...since 6th grade(and I'm going to 9th grade now)..and people kept telling him I liked him...but I guess he kept forgetting because of his dumb mind...no offnese to him anyway...so yea...loads of people told him this year...and well...even I told him...and i asked him to promise me, since he didnt liked me the way i did to him,i asked him if he wuld promise that he wuld never change our friendship that we have now...and he said he promises...well yea guess what...we barely talk now...and everytime i would say something it wuld go to everyone in the grade and they would tell him...which kind of probably made him hate me more...so yes...I finally after 3 fuckin years...i gave up...kinda sounds like SonAmy doesn't it?...and I thought I would never like any guy untill like...WAAAAAAAAAAY later...but this other guy came into the picture...and this certain guy...i liked him two other times! so this is my third time likin him!...He is always so sweet to me...and he is a bit retarted...but it's adorable...alot of times when we are together we don't even notice anything else XD like one time me and him were walking together and we went the wrong way to go to our friend's house XD.but anwyays alot of people say I have a better shot with him then my previous crush..but idk if I should I mean...I don't want to get hurt again...but then again...I kinda think he won't...and now it feels like my previous has lately been talking to me a liiiiiiiiiiiiitle bit more...maybe cause school's out and stuff and he hasn't heard much about me...but w.e...I will NOT go back to liking him...EVER!

Oops...sorry I rambled...but if you ever thanks...it's nice to know you care..

ANYWAYS! NOW for the story!

Chapter 6: The Devil's Strategy

**Amy's POV**

_My god...Shadow...he isn't moving...time stopped...but how...and how come I'M not frozen either?...I mean...GOD! I can't just stay here! I gotta ask Son-...Sonic...I can't ask him...after that performance I did this morning..._**sigh **_as much as I hate it...I'm gunna have to ask Sonic for help..._

_I put on my coat and I immediately ran out from the house to Sonic's apartment...not caring what horrible things can happen to Shadow while I was gone...and him not seeing it..._

_While I was running as fast as I can to Sonic's apartment, I kept couples next to me...it's like everywhere I turned that's all I saw...I hated seeing them...cause it made me think about how me and Sonic used to be...I mean sure I knew we were never boyfriend and girlfriend...I knew NOW...a couple of months ago...I always took it that me and him were together...man I was so stupid...I couldn't even tell one bit that he didn't like me that way...but lately I have changed...at least it feels like I do...and it felt like Sonic did start to like me...after me not chasing him anymore...but stupid Saymeiya came into the picture!_

_What's so great about her anyway? I mean...GOD! WHAT THE HELL! ok ok...I admit...she is pretty...but... does NOT seem girlfriend material...I mean they way she sounds...it's like...so slutty...and they way she dresses...it's like god she is twisted! I mean..ROUGE isn't even like that! Rouge outfit IS revealing...but Saymeiya...it's like almost every part of her body shows! Why does Sonic like that? He probably has his fuckin desires...like ALL men..._

_But you know...Shadow doesn't seem that way...I mean...he is actually more sweeter than I thought(A/N:that's how I feel about my crush now...)I mean...perhaps I MAYBE have a chance with him...there were times that I liked him here and there but nothing serious...I wish I knew what Shadow thinks about me..._

_OH MY GOD! SHADOW! Oh geez I have to get to Sonic's quick! I have to tell him everything! And how the time stopped!...wait...time stopped? If it did why is the OUTSIDE still lively..geez I'm getting creeped out!_

_I have finally approached Sonic's apartment.just thinking about him makes me hate him more...and the fact I need his HELP makes me wanna throw-_

"SAYMEIYA!"

_What the hell was that...Sonic...oh god please...oh PLEASE tell me they aren't having sex...not right now!_

_I opened to see what I was saw last night...Sonic on top of Saymeiya right on the fuckin floor in front of me..._

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

"Amy!"

"Oh my FUCKIN god.."Sonic managed to say..

"Again...AGAIN!"

"AMY! This time...let me EXPLAIN!"

"You don't even HAVE TO! I ALREADY KNOW...SOMEHOW you KNEW I was coming so you planned to have fricken sex right in front of the door to get me jealous!"

"Amy! I'M NOT HAVING SEX!"

"Shut the fuck UP,SONIC!" I yelled, and Sonic's eyes widened cause he never saw me that angry at him before.

"At times like this...it's best if you shut UP and LISTEN!...I am no longer running after you anymore..I can't STAND you anymore..."

"Amy...please for the love of GOD let me EXPLAIN!"

"I'm done listening Sonic...everything you ever said to me hurted me..."

"Amy! Have you ever seen me begged like this before? Please just let me have one chance to explain everything!"

_Sonic even went on his knees and begged...never seen him like this before...but I don't give a shit anymore...not after all the pain he caused me.._

"Girl, after all of that.you STILL won't listen to him...sorry Sonic I guess the deal is off! So sorry..."Sayemiya smirked.

"Deal...DEAL! WHAT FUCKIN-"

_I couldn't finish...I felt a sharp pain across my cheek...it wasn't just a regualr slap..it felt even worse...as I was slowly losing my vision, I saw Sonic mouthed 'Help Me'..._

**Sonic's POV**

_At sight of Amy's eyes slowly shutting, I mouthed over and over 'Help Me, Help Me'..._

"Aw Sonic, dearie she wouldn't beileve you...or actually listen to you!" Saymeiya laughed.

_That was it...she was fuckin pissing me off...all I feel now is hate for Saymeiya...I never loved her...never will..she used her mind to control mind...for her every sexual desire for the famous 'Sonic the Hedgehog'..._

"HOW COULD YOU FUCKIN DO THAT TO HER!"

"I didn't do anything sweetie!"

"Don't you...DARE call me that..."

"Aw but sweetheart...now since Amy doesn't love you no longer...the deal is off..."

_And then I felt our noses touch..and i felt a glare...even though my eyes were closed..._

"And you belong...to me..."

"_In an instant I was flying backwards straight to the wall...the pain in my back was stinging more than any other pain I have felt before...I feel to floor and I heard Saymeiya's footsteps coming towards me...I couldn't move...not even if I wanted to..._

_I then felt myself being shocked with electricty...cause I was...I yell in pain for many minutes and I couldn't stop.Saymeiya was torturing me like she said she would..if I lost the deal..._

"You should have never made that deal,Sonic..."

"Y-Y-YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE THE DEAL! I JUST W-W-WENT ALONG WITH IT CAUSE I HAD NO CHOICE!" I yelled even though yelling brings more pain through my body...

"You did so have a choice...you moron!"

"Yeah! To either DIE or to be your fricken sex buddy! You KNOW I'll do ANYTHING to make SURE I don't have have sex with **YOU**!"

_More pain came...Saymeiya was mad beyond imaginable...all her rage and anger was all forming to her hand and sending it all through my body...as if she wanted me to die..._

"Hmph...isn't this pretty awesome, Sonic? I mean..even EGGMAN wasn't able to do this! And he is a fricken GENUIS...or so he claims...man I feel like I have it all! And Shadow calls himself the 'Ultimate Lifeform'...I can stronger than him anyday..."

"T-That's because you are so evil and TWISTED! No WONDER you were never loved!"

_That last sentence made me wish I never did...Saymeiya was so beyond pissed even Shadow would be scared to see it..all this pain she is giving me...it just makes me wanna die all at once._

"I was TOO LOVED! More than you can beileve! And I try SO hard to get him to like me back...just like little Amy tried to do with you...but HA! It's a good thing I came in time to ruin it all! I even made her fall in love with Shadow alitle! Isn't that great Sonic? Now how does it feel to be hurt?"

_I hate her...I fuckin hate her! I want her to die! This whole fuckin time...she messed with my mind...even Amy's! Saymeiya must have triggered Amy into hating me and yelling at me all that time..._

"That's it Sonic...hate me...the more you hate me the more pain I give you...of course not to die..."Saymeiya winked.

"What kind of a villian would let her enemy stay alive!"I yelled.

"I just want you to become weaker...and weaker by the second...and when you do...you will have practically lost your energy to even continue on what you are doing now...yes...Sonic the Hedeghog WILL give up..."

_I felt like dying...it felt true...I WAS getting weaker by the minute...it feels like I'm losing everything.eveything at once..._

"Face it,Sonic...you are mine now...You will do everything I need _desperately_...no matteer how sexual my desire is...no matter how much you hate it...no matter how much it **hurts**...the deal is broken...and you will never see Amy...anyone else again...you are now my love slave,Sonic...and if you don't obey...I'll kill Amy...faster than I can kill you..

**Yes...yes freaky huh? Saymeiya only wants Sonic for sex..and other sexual stuff...well I told you she was twisted O.O...anyways R&R NO FALMES! And sorry for not updating quick like i said...**


	7. S

Holy Crap people! Oh my god i told you guys i would update quicker but I DIDN'T! I feel so ashamed...lol

But anyways...yea 3 Months O.O ahahah

Now...ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Chapter 7: S

**Amy's POV**

_Ugh...where am I...wasn't I at Son-..._

_**Sonic**..._

_His name...just makes me wanna scream...I can't believe I have ever fell in love with him...I don't know what I saw in him...well yeah cause he is sexy and i guess muscular but I guess I never saw his true personality..._**(A/N:I have used this line before many times...my best friend knows)**_It pisses me off that the fact that i wasted YEARS on him..._

_The one who I thought was my true love..._

_Is the one who I now hate most..._**(A/N: Yep used that line too)**

_I read something in a magazine_**(A/N:It was on myspace for me)**_ that said 'If you think about him/her before you go to bed...your in love'_

_'If you constantly think about him/her...your in love'_

_'If you dream about you and him/her alot...your in love'_

_'If every love song reminds you of him/her...your in love'_

_There were many more but only those come in to mind...I hate the fact that I beileve in that_ _cause_ _he is no longer the one I love..._

_Actually, it'll be awhile before I can love again...maybe months..._

_Years..._

_Possibly forever...if this depression gets to me all the way..._

"**AMY!!!**"

_Sounded much like a little kid voice...so I wasn't worried.._

"Tails! What's wrong? Why were you running?"

"Sonic...I HEARD HIM YELLING YOUR NAME!"**(A/N: I haven't used him once in the story have I? AHAHA...sorry Suren)**

"Of hate? Well duh, I did too!"

"No,Amy! He sounds like he is in real danger!"

"Like I would care! He was having sex right in FRONT of me!" I yelled.

"Sonic would NEVER do that...well...i mean he would but...not in front of a DOOR! An UNLOCKED door! I mean he at least has SOME common sense!"**(A/N:Or does he . )**

"But he didn't say why he did it!"

"Did you give him a chance to EXPLAIN?"

_No...I didn't..._

_I suddenly remembered...before i fainted..._

_-------------------------------------------------_

**"Aw Sonic, dearie she wouldn't beileve you...or actually listen to you!" Saymeiya laughed.**

**"HOW COULD YOU FUCKIN DO THAT TO HER!"**

**"I didn't do anything sweetie!"**

**"Don't you...DARE call me that..."**

**"Aw but sweetheart...now since Amy doesn't love you no longer...the deal is off..."**

**"And you belong...to me..."**

****--------------------------------------------------

"NO!!!"

"Amy?"

"TAILS! We have GOT to get help!!!

---------------------------------------------------

"Sorry Miss! No can do in Sexual Problems..."Vector replied.

"Yeah its not our fault Sonic is having an affair with some other girl..."Espio said softly.

"Yuck! This is gross! I'm never going to do this when I get older!" Charny cried.

"But PLEASE! I'm begging you! I took it completely the wrong way and now if I don't help him something terrible may happen to him!" I yelled.

"And she thinks Shadow is somehow connected to this!" Tails added.

"But he stopped!!"

_The Chaotix team looked at me like I'm retarted._

"What his brain? Heart?"Espio chuckled.

"Guess he ain't the "ULF" anymore!!" Vector screamed and with that the Chaoix team died of laughter.

_I was at the point of squeezing their brains out...I was mad enough already!_

"Yeah, uh-huh. It would be hilarious if it wasn't TRUE!"

_The Chaotix team looked at me in shock._

"Amy, you can't be serious," Charmy wondered.

"I wish I wasn't..."

"But what do you mean by stop?" Espio asked.

"It's...kinda hard to explain...time has somehow stopped inside his house ONLY!"

"How come YOU didn't freeze?" Charmy asked.

_I looked at the necklace that I picked up earlier at Shadow's place...and from the looks of it...it looks oddly fimiliar..._

"This necklace makes me suspicious..."

"Suspicious?" Tails said.

"I think i finally kno whats goin on..."

_I examine the necklace and it had a letter "S" in one of the beads...she was behind everything...since the beginning..._

"Her necklace made me stop..."

"Saymeiya's?"

_I nodded._

"But she wasn't there with you and Shadow! Amy this is so confusing!" Tails complained.

_It was confusing me too...my conclusions made me wonder if it was even right...all I have been lately was wrong...especially about Sonic..._

"Tails stay here with Vector and the rest..."

"But why?"

"I've gotta figure this out on my own...I can't have anyone with me...I can't our my friends in danger..."

"Danger? Amy!"

"It started this mess...well kinda...so I gotta end this by myself...and nothing is going to make me change my mind!"

"But Am-"

_I didn't like leaving just like that...but it was for the best...I wanted to finally do something on my own...and to show Sonic how much power I can give...well not that I care anyway..._

_Though something caught my eye...while I was heading to Shadow's house, and smelled something burning from far away..._

_I looked around the corner...and it made me panic from head to toe..._

_Sonic's apartment was up in flames..._

**I really hated this chpater I could ave done better..but I was tired and you people wanted me to update so yeah...R&R No Flames!**


	8. To Be Loved

Holy Mary Mother of GOD! When was the last time I updated this? Who knows…but since I'm back with this story you BETTER review.

Chapter 8: To Be Loved….

**Sonic's POV**

_Saymeiya…._

_That bitch…._

_That little BITCH!!_

"Oh man I LOVE it when you're mad at me Sonic! Give me your anger……"

_I'm trying so hard not to be mad at her but I can't STOP! I hate her….she made me forget all about Amy…completely basically! I loved Amy…I LOVED her! But the bitch made me forget about her…but I don't know HOW? HOW could she pull a devilish stunt like this?_

"More, sweatie..MORE!!"

_I just want to burn in hell and die right now…._

"Hm…ok I guess I'm done with torturing you now. Teehee!"

_Her telepathy powers lowered me down….actually she just dropped me. The bitch has no sympathy…._

_She walks over to me, and she plants a kiss on me, but despite the fact I'm nearly burned to death, I managed to push her away from my body._

"Your not done! What you just did to me NOW was torturing!"

"Sweatie…don't you love me!" She asked, while taking my hand and sliding it under her shirt.

"I can't do this!" I yelled.

"Yes you can…watch!"

_Suddenly my body just started to move on its own. This is bad….from the way things are going…….I'm scared of what she'll make…'my body' do for her…_

"I NEED you Sonic…so badly…."

_She plants another kiss on me….and this time I wasn't able to push her away. I wanted to so bad, but her powers are stronger than mine. My hands suddenly lift up her shirt, revealing Saymeiya's black bra. I was disgusted. If anything, I would imagine being with Amy doing this, but now isn't the time for think for that. My hands then went down to her shorts, would ended up being on the floor. All was left was her bra and her panties._

"Saymeiya…PLEASE don't do this to me…"

_I was nearly crying….she kept touching me, and sadly so was my body…._

"Baby…."

_I swear to god them 'lovey' words are getting me MORE angry!_

"I'll do ANYTHING to be loved….anything……"

"Would you die trying?"

_I turned and saw Amy staring and glaring at Saymeiya. Hope rushed into my body. Seeing Amy's face makes everything worth while…_

_She…is actually here to save me…"_

"Ex-CUSE me?"

"You said 'I'll do anything to be Loved'…so your saying that your that kind of gal that tries to be loved and dies trying?"

"So what if I am?"

"Lemme fix that. You're the girl that wants to be a BITCH and die trying. A BITCH!"

_That remark made all my fears go away._

"I used to always say 'I must be loved, and I'll die trying'….but love comes on its own. If you die trying, you'll never even get the chance to love someone……but hey if you want to die…it's all fine and dandy!"

"Bitch..say that again.."

"Its '**ALL-FINE-AND-DANDY!**'"

_Amy stood in her fighting stance…_

**Hope this satisfied you guys..I liked it. R&R No FLAMES!**


	9. Or

After reading so many great fanfics, I swear it encourages to make me write more. So guys, basically, you guys are the reasons why I continue writing. Everytime I see amazing fanfics I ALWAYS say 'I wish I write that good...' and I always try my best. I'm making that a goal: To be an author well-knowned everywhere...

ON with the Story!

Chapter 9:Or...

**Tails POV**

"Hey, fox-boy! What's the point of followin' that perky lil' hedge-brat? She is probably light-years away by now!" Vector complained, tryin to keep up with Tails and the rest of the Chaotix gang.

"If she is light-years away, it's not that far..,"Espio replied calmly.

"Jeez, Vector. Did ya fail in Astrology or somethin'?" Charmed laughed.

"Do you even know what Astrology IS, buzz-boy?"

"No need for the lame comments, Vector..."

"Yeah! TAILS! Vector's being mean again..."

_I ignored him. Can't blame me, he is annoying. Is it POSSIBLE to get this annoying? _

"SHUT UP, CHARMY! Jesus..your such a damn TATTLETALE!"

"Vector...your such a BIG-MOUTH!"

_I'm...seriously going to explode..._

"Right, Espio? I mean seriously look at the SIZE of 'em jaws!" Charmy bursted, leaving Espio and Charmy on their backs against the cold, concrete floor.

"TAILS! THEY ARE BEING ASSHOLES TO ME AGA-"

"**VECTOR! WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! GOD SOLVE YOUR OWN PROBLEMS YOUR FUCKIN 20, FOR GOD SAKES, MAN!"**

_Vector,Espio and Charmy were completely shocked at my vulgar language. Hell, I'm shocked myself. I never ever used so much swearing,hurting words...Let alone me EVER using them._

_Basicaly that shut them up...at least. My rage pumped their fit bodies to extreme motion, so fast they can be as fast as Sonic..._

"Ok, on a serious note...how can we find Amy?" Espio asked.

"He's right. Where did Amy say she was going?" Charmy asked.

"I honestly don't remeber if she said anything about that, but if anything, I BET you she is at Sonic's house."

"But Tails, what if she isn't?" Vector asked.

"I don't know..."

"We must think of Plan B...ya know, just in-case?" Charmy suggested.

"Hey guys!" someone called out. The tone sounded very seductive. That can only mean one person...

"Rouge!" I cried out.

"Hey, shortie. I found this remarkable piece of jewerly laying on the floor. I would love to keep this, but since I over heard you guys saying your on the search for Rose, maybe this is a clue?" Rouge asked. She pulled out a necklace from her heart-shaped 'bra-looking' top.

_Do I dare touch it..._

"Let me see it..." I told her.

_Without hesitation, she placed the shiny,golden necklace upon my hand. I examined it carefully, but it was obvious to anyone's eye who this belongs to..."_

"Saymeiya's..."

"Isn't that Sonic's girlfriend? You know, that girl seems a bit suspicious..." Rouge wondered.

"Alittle TOO suspicious..." I mumbled.

"Hey, ya know, remember when Amy said Shadow..'stopped' or something?" Charmy asked.

"You mean freeze time? Yes.." I answered.

"You know...maybe it didn't affect her 'cause she was wearing this..."

_His theory may be correct..._

"Do you think?" Espio wondered as well.

"Maybe this jewel attached to this gold necklace has some...mystical and magical powers or something...ya know?" Charmy suggested.

"Maybe like Chaos Control?" I suggested.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

"Chaos Control stops time, basically! Maybe...just maybe Saymieya and Shadow are connected somehow..."

"Well whatever this means, we HAVE to find Amy first!" Vector yelled.

"No! We have to get SHADOW first! Maybe he can be of some help!" I suggested.

_We dashed off to Shadow's, Rouge as well. This was all too crazy! How can Shadow and Saymeiya have connections?_

_No...do you think..._

_They are related...?_

**Amy's POV**

_Does this chick play me for a fool?_

"I know EVERYTHING about you Saymeiya!"

"GAH!" She cried.

"Sonic, this girl is a FAKE!"

"Yea I kinda figured that.."

"No, seriously! Like...like..Shadow stopped!"

"Shadow stopped?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Yeah!"

"Stopped what?"

"Himself."

"From WHAT?"

"From MOVING!"

"Moving to WHERE!"

"Moving to...ANYWHERE!"

"WAIT, he was MOVING?"

"GAH! SONIC!"

"WHAT? I'M NOT FOLLOWING YOU!"

"This is getting ridiculous..."

_Saymeiya raises her fist in the air, an a bolt of lighting was sent straight to my skull. When it strucked my head, I was lucky to still even be standing. That one blow could have killed me, but I can't die._

_No...not yet..._

"Your pretty pathetic if you ask me, Rose..."

"I'm..the pathetic one...ME? Oh HELL NO! I'm not the one fuckin...abusing my 'loved one', just to fix my lusty and twisted feelings. You don't see me manipulating someone to give me pleasure. You don't see me-"

"Your making it seem like I'm a bad girl...is...is that what your referring me as.."

_Saymeiya started to give me a sad face. Sonic and I started at her emotionless. We knew it was all fake. We stood there for what seemed like forever, and each second made me, and Sonic, feel guilty. But why? We SHOULDN'T feel guilty! All the dangers she gave us, all the stunts she pulled. I can't forgive her for it..._

"Stop playing games, Saymeiya! No matter how innocent your faces can pull off, I will not fall for it."

"But..I'm not playing..."

_She put her head down and lifted her head slighty so I can only see. She gave me a smirk and she glared at me. Her look was the look of death; so creepy...that it looked the lady from the Grudge. Her piercing, and creepy eyes looked just like hers..._

_She fell on her knees and became to burst into tears. Again does this bitch REALLY play me for a fool..._

"Sonikku..."

_My ears shot up. She did not just call him that...I also noticed Sonic's ears shot up as well. Nobody has ever called him that, except me. And when I also called him that, he was always weak in the knees. He told me it's the way that rolls off the tongue, how cute it sounded..._

_My eyes widened for that my body began to shake. Shake from fear._

_Sayemiya sounded just like me when she purred his name..._

"Sonikku..." She whispered again.

_Sonic's eyes became to look forgiving. He was falling for it!_

"Sonikku...I...I didn't mean for all this to happen..."

_She lifted her tear-streaked face with sadness. Sonic just stared into her eyes, not knowing what to say..._

"I just wanted to feel loved...but I knew you loved Amy...and I knew you would never want to be with me..."

_...He loved me?_

"I just wanted to have the chance to be with y-"

"Shhh..." Sonic whispered.

_Oh god no! He can't be falling for this bullcrap!_

_I tried my hardest to scream his name over and over...but I...was muted? Basically. You can see my mouth opening and closing but nothing would come out._

_This is another one of Saymeiya's cheap quick schemes!_

"Sonikku...I'm so sorry..."

_Sonic can't be falling for this...he CAN'T!_

"It's ok, Saymeiya..."

_He stroked her cheek as more tears began to fall from her sapphire eyes. They looked so convincing that I almost fell for it..._

_But I didn't...and my face was about as red as a tomato from me trying to scream his name._

"Do...do you forgive me..?"

_Everything is falling apart for me._

_She is getting what she wants._

_Her desires._

_Everything is falling into place of her scheme.._

_...she won._

"Saymeiya...all your actions can be forgiven for..."

_I feel on my knees...i held my head up for it kept trying to fall onto the floor. I had my chance to be with Sonic but I denied it. My selfishness hurt him and made him feel pain..._

_Hurt..._

_That's how she found him..._

_And now it all started and ends.._

_...because of my foolishness..._

"But..."

_But? There's a but...?_

_I looked up alittle and I saw his hand grip Saymeiya's face as if he were about to crush it into pieces. Saymeiya let out a yelp of pain._

_Sonic voice went cold._

"That doesn't mean I'm the one who is going forgive you!"

_Sonic gave Saymeiya a punch so hard towards her jaw, that even Knuckles can't make a greater punch than that. _

_Good ol' Sonic...always the trickster._

"Soni-"

"DON'T fuckin call me that you bitch!"

_Sonic stepped down and waved his finger right in front of her face to make her 'wake up and smell the coffee'._

"Don't call me anything, you know why? Because I'm tired of hearing your voice. I'm tired of hearing your stupid excuses. You know? I'm tired of hearing everything you say or do. My life can't deal with that...so my life don't INCLUDE you!"

_Saymeiya's face was priceless. She was shocked beyond imagination. She even looked embarrassed. But all that changed and she became the same ol' Saymeiya again. _

_But her eyes changed color. They turned into a auburn color._

_Like Lucia's...Shadow's ex-girlfriend._

"Foolish mortals! You will pay with the wrath of-"

"Keep your HANDS to yourself, bitch!" Someone cried out.

_We all turned around and my eyes widened with happiness. Saymeiya's however...widened with defeat._

"SHADOW!"

_I ran to him._

_I ran to him like no tommorrow..._

_I ran to him as if he was the only thing that mattered in the world..._

_And i squeezed him like I always did with my hero, Sonic._

"Your favorite hedgehog is back.."

"I say I RESEMBLE that remark!" Sonic stepped in.

_We laughed. It was great seeing Shadow again, even at a time like this!_

"How did you get here?"

"By us!"

_Tails, Rouge and the Chaotix crew stepped inside the house and stood up like they were the greatest heroes on the planet._

"We unfreezed him!" Tails cheered.

"But how?"

"By this..." Rouge pulled out the 'S' marked necklace.

_My eyes widened._

_Thats right. That was my whole purpose of coming here in the FIRST place!_

"That's right! Saymeiya, what does this necklace say about you!"

"I don't know what your-"

"You know DAMN right what she is talking about!" Shadow yelled.

_Saymeiya stepped back. Was she actually afraid of him?_

"I saw this damn necklace before. The same EXACT one...but with an 'L' engraved on it.."

_Saymieya gasped._

"That's...INSANE! Totally impossible!"

"It is you..."

_No..it can't be..._

_Yes...it is..._

_That's why she was so depressed and sad. That's why she turned to Sonic to fulfire her desires. That's why she was even looking for her desires on him..._

_Because Shadow was capable of giving them to her_

_But he rejected her..._

_And so she went to Sonic, since, in everyone's eyes, that they looked alike...so she thought they would act alike as well._

_Meaning fulfilling her needs..._

_All along...she was behind it..._

_Lucia..._

"Your HORRIBLE!" I cried out.

"Lucia, how could you have gone this far...to my friends?"

_Saymeiya turned to me. She pointed to me and her eyes became an ever brighter red. The kind of red you expect from a vampire's eye._

"She gets everything...she gets everything she wants. She got you...she got Sonic...she has the kind of beauty every guy wants...she is the girl every guy wants..I'm the total opposite...I'd do anything to be just like her..."

_She then ran in front of me in super sonic speed. Yes, meaning she ran as fast as SONIC!_

_She began squeezing my face..._

_Choaking me..._

_Finding some way to suffocate me..._

"And since I can't fucking do that...I'll take everything that near and dear to her heart..."

_Saymeiya slapped me like doctors do with a babys bottom. I was sent flying across the room and I banged my head against the wooden walls. I couldn't move...but I tried my reach to the back of head._

_Blood..._

_It fell down to my eyes, nose mouth...down my stomach down my back..._

"...starting with YOU!" She screamed.

_Fire bursted from her hand, and she casts it towards Shadow..._

_I became unconscious once more..._


	10. Die

**You know, my stories are so badly lately, I don't even know what to say.**

**And its sad to say u guys don't even read these author's notes...lol but it's ok i guess. Woo!**

**And I'm working with Takaherva on a HarryPotter story, so check that out.**

**And Lynnie26 on a Sonic the Hedgehog story, so check that out too...**

**Anyways...on with the story...**

Chapter 10: Die

**Knuckles POV**

_Sitting and protecting this Master Emerald...can get quite boring._

_Damn...I need a life..._

"Help! Oh god someone help please!"

_Gah! Who in the world is that?_

_Well let's see...she is flying...so she is a flyer. Looks like a bunny. Has a chao by her side.._

_...I don't know. How the hell is it?_**(A/N:Rofl)**

"Knuckles!"

_Well I'LL be! It's Cream! _**(A/N:What is he, retarted?)**

_She jumped on top of me, making me fall over. The Master Emerald is probably laughing at me right now...how embarassing._

_Plus, the way she was sitting on me looked like she was asking for it, if you get what I mean._

"KNCUKLES! KNUCKLES! KNUCKLES! KNUCKLES! KNUC-"

"STOP BOUNCING ON ME! Oh my god, if you were only OLDER I would'nt mind this little scene!"

_Did I just say that out loud..._

"Well now if I wasn't so scared right now, I'd be disgusted.."

"Just speak, damn you!"

"Sonic,Shadow...AMY!"

"What about them?"

"THEY ARE IN TROUBLE!"

"...ok?"

"Don't you...care?" Cream wondered.

_Well not REALLY but..._

"But..but even ROUGE is in trouble!"

_OH GOD NO!_

"ROUGE?"

"I knew you liked her.."

"Shut it...but, seriously! What happened?"

"Um...I just realized, ever since Amy was depressed with Sonic-"

"She was depressed?"

"That is what I mean. Throughout this whole deal, you weren't even IN it!"**(A/N:It's true guys, Knuckles hasn't even been in this story ONCE!)**

"Oh..."

"But yea, she was depressed, because Sonic was SUPPOSELY going out with this meanie Saymeiya, but Saymeiya is evil. And a fake! And she tricked Sonic! And Tails and the rest went to hlep AND THEY ARE ALL IN BIG BIG TROUBLE!" Cream yelled, while 'begging' for breath on the side.

"Try saying THAT 3 times.."

"Knuckles, you only say that for tounge-twisters..."

"You know, you are turning more and more into Rouge that it SICKENS me!"

"Awww, you gunna like me now?" Cream smiled.

_This is ridiculous..._

**Shadow's POV**

_The fire...it's heading towards me!_

"Shadow! DODGE IT DAMMIT!"

_But for some reason I COULDN'T dodge it..._

"SHADOW!"

_That faker is nearly having a heartattack..._

"Ugh, why does the hero have to do everything?"

_And with that, Sonic ran towards me and pushed me into the wall...some hero right?_

"For a hero, you nearly injured me instead of SAVING me.."

"Shut up, you deserve it for being so stupid.."

"I'M stupid?"

_While Sonic and I were arguing, Saymieya stopped us off-guard and took the chance to 'summon' more fire at us. Lucky for us neing so damn fast,_**(A/N:And sexy...)**_we dodged it, yet again._

"Yeah, you are stupid! You went out with this BITCH and you just couldn't KILL HER? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY DAMN TIMES SHE HAS HURT AMY?" Sonic yelled, gritting his teeth.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING! YOU HURT AMY'S HEART TWICE AS MORE THAN SAYMEIYA DID!"

_Sonic's expression was actually priceless, but I can tell I got him thinking. Sonic had a shocked look on his face, but then it became..'sad-looking' as he looked down to the floor._

"Look, Son, that's not what I meant.."

"Guys, can you PLEASE just GET OVER IT FOR NOW? We are in a crisis here!" Tails yelled.

"SHUT THE fuck up, you worthless kitsune!" Saymeiya yelled, overhearing tails.

_Saymeiya's hand began to glow, but this time not of fire. It glowed blue, while ice began to form around her arm._

"She's going to ATTACK!" Sonic freaked out.

_In an instant, the ice that was first around her arm, flew out in each corner and stabbed Tails right towards his heart. After the hit, Tails just stood there like nothing happened. His face looked like it didn't even HURT him.._

"TAILS!" Sonic cried.

_Sonic ran like there was NO tommorow to his lil' bro._

"Tails! Are you alright?" Sonic yelled, while holding on to Tails.

_Tails...didn't move._

"uh..Tails?"

_His eyes were emotionless._

"Tails...helloooooooooo.." Sonic mumbled, while waving his faces in front of Tails face.

_What the hell is wrong with him? He didn't move, he didn't do anything!_

"Uh...Tails-"

_Sonic couldn't finish, because he just got punched in the jaw._

"Holy...FUCK!" Vector screamed.

_Tails eyes suddenly changed. It became from a blue to a red, like Saymeiya's..._

"Tails! What's wrong with you!" Charmy cried.

"Pull yourself TOGETHER, MAN!"

_Tails turned and glared at them. The look he gave off was the look of 'death'._

"Hold up guys...I see where this is going.." I said.

_I turned and glared at Saymeiya, apprantly she knew what I was going to say. Why? because if she didn't she would have looked at me in the eye._

"You are turning Tails against us!"

"Oh my my, whatEVER makes you say THAT?" Saymeiya laughed, still not looking at me.

"His eyes are like yours, you are making him ur..um..ur...uh.."

"Slave?"

"YEAH! There you go!"

"What? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Sonic cried, still on the floor.

"Come down, you hog...he isn't my SEX slave..he is like..a worker for me, " Saymeiya smirked.

"Yeah well do it again, and I'll beat you to a pulp!"

"Tell that to Tails..."

_We didn't quite understand, but we did once we turned and saw Tails basically beating the CRAP outta Rouge and the Chaotix!_

"Tails, STOP!"

"No.." Tails replied. It sounded so lifeless...

_He just kept...BEATING them! And he laughed within every punch! Damn it all Saymeiya, why do you have to be like this! I'm the fricken ULTIMATE LIFE FORM and I'm not even doing this!"_

"Good work, Tails. You are better than Sonic would ever be..even Shadow."

_Sonic and I looked at her with disgust. Back then she tried to make me her 'lover' and for Sonic she tried to make him her 'sex slave' She is SERIOUSLY the devil._

_Then we heard noises. More like moans, like zombies. We turned around again, and we noticed Rouge and the Chaotix standing up._

"Meet the rest of my slaves!"

_Oh my god...it's...NO! Saymeiya, MUST be stopped!_

"And there is ONE more..."

_I turned to Sonic while he had a horrified face. He knew what she meant..and so did I._

_We gave off a paniked look while we slowly turned and looked at Amy, who was still at the corner while Saymeiya attacked her._

_Suddenly, Amy gave off the same moans that Rouge and the Chaotix did, making Sonic and I twitch..with fear. She stood up slowly, and we saw her eyes become red._

"Miss Amy, would you please?" Saymeiya smirked while pointing to Sonic and I.

"Yes, your prettiness.."

_PRETTINESS?_

_Amy ran towards Sonic and I with great speed that couldn't be MATCHED with Sonic's..._

'NOT SO FAST YOU..um..CREATURE...YOU!"

_Great...he comes the bunny and the knucklehead to save the day. What good can THEY do?_

**Bah..nothing to say...lol**

**DeniedLuv**


	11. Trying

**I don't feel like explaining why I haven't been updating.**

**I just had lack of imagination. SUE me! I'll write when I feel like it.**

**BAH!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 11:Trying...

**Sonic's POV**

_We're dead._

_We're doomed._

_We lost._

_All WAS gunna be lost anyway. Knuckles and Cream supposely coming to save the day? Oh gosh golly gee!'The Bitch' is sure to be scared now!_

_How pathetic..._

"Don't gimme that look, Sonic! You KNOW I can be of some help..." Knuckles complained...somehow..

"Not EXACTLY, Knuckles!" I smirked.

"Please, Sonic? We really can help!"

"What the hell can YOU guys do?"

"You'll see!" Cream cheered.

"I don't WANNA see!"

"WELL YOU ARE GOING TO SEE IT!" Knuckles shouted.

"DONT YELL AT ME!"

"Can you guys stop being GAY and pay ATTENTION to WHAT the hell is going ON!" Shadow yelled.

_Amy was charging for us, and nothing was going to stop her. Her normal state would stop, because she would NEVER hit someone she loved._

_But this was a different Amy...an Amy I possibly can't stop..._

"Sonic, she's coming towards you!" Cream yelled.

_I stood there like an idiot. Each step she became faster and faster and almost matched up my speed. It was...really unbelieveable..._

"Move out of the damn WAY, Sonic!" Knuckles cried.

_...but I didn't..._

"Faker, she's gunna kill you dammit!"

_...I couldn't...move.._

"Faker, if you don't move...I'm gunna STRANGLE-"

"She's not going to hurt me.."

"What ARE you ON? LOOK AT HER CHARGING AT YOU!" Knuckles cried.

"Yea well if she wanted to hit me, it wouldn't take a fucking year to do it!" I yelled. I mean holy christ seriously she's been charging at me for like ever!

_At that moment I realized I totally jinx myself, once Amy, finally, swung at me. Her punch was more powerful than Knuckles could ever pull. Everyone gasped at the result of her punch, which was me flying through the air and slamming myself against the wall by Saymeiya. My eyes were closed shut but I can feel 'The Bitch's' eyes glaring at me, with delight..if that's even possible. _

"Oh sure, she sure didn't hit you alright..." Knuckles complained.

"Shut up, Knuckles.." Shadow sighed.

"DON'T ACT LIKE I AM WRONG!"

_I could hardly move, not even. I felt my sides going deeper into my gut, giving me severe pain. _

"Time to dieeeeee...," Amy, somewhat, chanted.

_Ok, I gotta say..that was pretty creepy.._

"I made her that creepy, Sonic.." 'The Bitch' said coming out of NOWHERE.

"You and your...damn...'mind-reading' skills..."

"Don't curse in front of your highness..." Amy said with a more evil tone.

_..Your Highness?_

"Hey stupid, you're only supopse to say that when its a QUEEN!"

"Knuckles...please...for the love of god...**SHUT**...**UP**!" Shadow yelled.

"I CAN'T SPEAK MY MIND?!"

"No, now shut the fuck UP!"

_I swear Amy's eyes are starting to give me the 'spooks'...and yes I said spooks._

"Prepare to die, hedgehog." Amy mumbled as she put her hand towards my face. Lightning and Fire combined swirled around her hand and it grew the more she gripped her hand into a fist.

"OH like he hasn't heard that enough already-"

"**I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!**"Shadow screamed charging at Knuckles.

"You're not going to kill me..." I simply said.

"HUFF! I beg to differ..." Amy smirked.

"Really now?"

"Don't test me, hedgehog."

"Don't call me that. That's not my name...you know my name."

"No I don't." Her voice remained lifeless.

"Don't be stupid. You know my name. Say it"

"I'm not stupid."

"FINE! I'll say it for you! Sonikku!" I yelled, making me moan in pain. I forgot that my sides were bruised to a pulp.

_She flinched. She twitched. Whatever it was, I knew I was getting to her. That nickname always made her, and even me for some reason, week in the knees...but would that be enough to bring my Amy back?_

_Damn did I just said what I think I said...?_

"Don't say that." She murmured.

"I'll say it as much as I WANT to! Sonikku, Sonikku, Sonikku!"

_I felt like a faggot saying this..._

"I'm warning you!"

"SONIKKU, SONIKKU, SONIKKU, SONIKKU, SONIKKU, SONIKKU-"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT **UP**!"

_And that did it. She ran around the room like a manic thorwing fireballs/lightning balls in almost every corner, injurying the rest of us. Her main target was 'The Bitch', not that I have a problem with that, but she kept missing. 'The Bitch' didn't seem to move the whole time though..._

"This girl has gone BANANAS..and DON'T you DARE sing the song, Knuckles!" Cream exclaimed.

"Dammit it all..."

_I kept staring at Amy who was starting to attack the air. After some time she ended up wacking herself in any place she could. Her tears were falling down like waterfalls, maybe even faster. _

"Sonikku...", I heard her cry. She voice was mixed with the evil and emotionless side of Amy, with the sweet and caring one...with them combined it sounded like something creepy...

"Amy?"

"Sonikku...I want...to..stop...this..."

"Amy, you can! Just...just fight it!"

_I turn to the other side to see Shadow and the rest staring at Amy and then me, back and forth. 'The Bitch' was still floating in the damn air like the bitch she was. She kept smirking the whole time and I'm scared for the fact that she is enjoying it, or she has something else on her sleeve._

"Sonikku, she's too...strong..."

_I knew it. Saymeiya -oops no I mean 'The Bitch- was still controlling her...her powers automatically outwit mine. What..can I do?_

_Amy then made a shriek so terrifying, even The Bitch's ear twitched. Everyone held onto their ears and yelled in pain their eardrums were receiving. I held it, while watching Amy cry before my eyes, watching blood seep through her sore hands, watching a once lively girl turned into something she wasn't made for.._

"Sonic, don't you see?" 'The Bitch' chuckled while staring at me with her big damn eyes. I don't even know how she is controlling Amy. She isn't showing any signs of movement. She is just..floating...there.

"See WHAT?"

"It makes it so easy to control her. It's all because of you..."

_Because of me?_

"Yes. Because you fell into my trap and became everything I wanted. It felt so real to her that you truly didn't care about her anymore, that she started to LOATHE you. She didn't even care when you tried to explain your situation. She doesn't GIVE a damn about you ANYMORE!"

_That struck into my heart so deep, I felt imaginary blood pouring out of it..._

"W-what..," was all I could say.

"She hates you. She doesn't care if you die. That's it. Plain and simple. What don't you GET?"

"She wouldn't have defended my ass before then! She..she..she wouldn't say the 'To Be Loved or Die Trying' ordeal!"

"It's an act dammit! I made her say it. I made her say it all."

"But..why-"

"Because why should a worthless piece of shit like her desreve a man candy like you?" 'The Bitch' screamed.

_I charged at her. Damn right I did. Pain or no pain, she was going to fucking die..._

"Don't even bother..." she said, while instantly I was thrown back by this incredible force!

"Why is she doing this to him?" Cream cried.

"More or less, why is she doing this to ANYONE?" Knuckles wondered.

"It's complicated..." Shadow sighed.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?" Knuckles complained.

"...what..IS there to say?"

"Dammit, Shadow! If he DIES you have anyone to call 'Faker' anymore!"

"No I..understand where she is coming from..."

"You make no sense. Fine. Whatever. Think what you want. Let your 'somewhat of a friend' die!"

"No...oh jesus FORGET IT! That's why everyone cause you a knucklehead, jesus christ.."

"Don't you start with me..."

"Shut up goddammit!" Cream yelled, staring at my bruised body.

"But I'm not takin any chances...", Shadow mumbled.

"What are you talking-", Knuckles tried to say, but Shadow dashed off to Saymeiya..and all you can see you Shadow choking her from behind.

"Get off of me...you damn...dirty...rat!" she cried, while choking.

"Whose the bitch now.." Shadow smirked.

"I still am, the one and only. Besides, I thought you loved her too. Don't you want me to kill him also?"

_I couldn't get up. But that didn't stop me from going to kill her..._

"She wants you burned, Sonic. I can feel her thoughts. She wants you dead. She's BEGGING for me to kill you-"

"She's lying, Sonic! You can't listen to a damn thing she says! I don't even love her either! No matter how much I loathe you at times, I could never betray someone like you!"

"He's obviously lying too! CAN'T YOU SENSE IT SONI-"

"Don't...l-l-listen...to HER!" I heard a voice cry.

_Amy!...Her voice!...It's so...calming to her that voice again..._

"She's..lying!"

"No, Sonic. Listen to me. I'm the one that cares for you."

"NO SHE IS NOT! SHE IS THE ONE THAT WANTS YOU DEAD SONIC! SHE THINKS THAT IF SHE DESTROYS YOU, THE WORLD WILL BE IN DEEP SHIT! AND THAT NO ONE CAN SAVE ANYONE! NOT EVEN ME!"

_So that is what Shadow meant by him understanding where Saymeiya came from. Shadow had always felt that way too..._

"You guys are ALL a bunch of bullshitters! Everyone in thes ROOM wants you dead, Sonic!"

"She's...**LYING**!!" Amy screamed.

_And with that, a huge flame surrounded Amy, knocking 'The Bitch' to the wall. She wasn't finished. Amy started to, somehow, shoot fireballs straight at her..._

_And she didn't miss once..._

_She did a final blow, having the flame to literally be the size of the room, nearly burning me and my friends. But she didn't, she controlled it, having Sayemiya knocking out in an instant._

_Amy flew into the floor, begging for extra air. _

_And I fought the pain, ran to her side like no tommorow..._

"Sonikku..."

"I'm here, Amy...I'm here..." I said softly.

"You didn't believe all the things she said..did you?" Amy held on to me as if I was the only thing to keep onto in her life.

"Not one. I could never..I could never hurt you..."

"Sonic..how could you fall for her..."

"I didn't, Amy..she tricked me...somehow..."

"...Sonic I'm sorry you had to go through this...," Amy said through her tears which was once again flowing from her eyes.

_I can't stand looking at her like this...and I watch from the sides that Shadow was starting to feel a little bit of sympathy as well. He walked over to us and just kneeled, respecting every word that I'm saying...UNDERSTANDING every word I was saying..._

"Look at me.." I whispered, holding her chin lightly and meeting with her eyes.

"Don't talk like that.."

"It makes you listen to him more..." Shadow chuckled.

"Amy, you did nothing. Saymeiya was just a cold-hearted, evil little bitch that wanted nothing but a whore and a bitch would want. She took over my mind and made me do things I would have never even thought of doing...except with you."

"Sonic...do you..really mean that?"

"Amy, I could never lie to someone I love so deeply that my heart burns with a passion for..."

"Sonic..."

_I feel it. I feel it coming through my throat...I was about to say what I shoulda said in a long time..._

"It looks like Sonic is about to say something he has been dying to say, doesn't it Amy?", Shadow smirked. It kind of made me heart feel more at ease...who could have ever thought Shadow had that affect.

"Amy...I-"

_A sharp pain which felt like a knife, went through my back. But it WASN'T a knife. It felt more like...claw.._

_I turn and I see Shadow having the same claw that I had. He cried so loud, that it made suddenly start to scream and shout._

_I yelped in pain. It wasn't just a simple claw. I felt something crawling into my insides, a horrible feeling. Worse than mere blood making its way out of you. Oh it was much worse._

_It was poison. No one can really stand against it. Shadow could'nt...not even me. Although, it would normally feel like a scratch to me...but with my condition...this tiny pain.._

_..made me feel like I'm about to die..._

_..I felt my life falling out of me..._

_I felt like falling..._

_My vison became blurry..._

_I saw Shadow falling before my eyes as well, a big thump kind of made it obvious...I saw blood and posion mixed together both coming in AND out of his body...his breathing stopped.._

_And before I could do the same as my...'former rival'...I saw Amy mouthed 'I love you too, Sonikku. Always have...always will..." and held her heart._

_And then in an instant...I used up my final breath..._

**No guys it's not over. But one more chapter it is. And HMM?? WHAT CLAW IS THAT U GUYS SAY?? WHO THREW THE CLAW?? WHOSE CLAW WAS IT? It's kinda obvious anyway but whatever. SO now I'm tired...GOOD NIGHT! And takes for reading! Sorry for the spelling mistakes i'll fix it tommrow**


	12. And with a kiss

**The long awaited chapter is finally here...**

**On with the story...**

Chapter 12: And with a kiss...

**Amy Rose's POV**

_(One year later...)_

_Home. I am back home...we are all back home. It's peaceful around here, for once. It's like..this is the first time I think I saw the sun shine down brightly upon our city in a long time. It's like this is the first time I have ever seen flowers blooming much more rapidly._

_I think the reason is though, that if there really is a higher being up there in the clouds, it is trying to make us happy...and not depressed._

_The fight between Sonic, Shadow and Saymeiya screwed all our feelings over. It was intense and graphic to watch, and to think I almost died._

_The visit to the hospital however was the hardest thing anyone could ever go through..._

_**-Hospital, one year ago, as soon as Sonic and Shadow had fallen-**_

_We have been sitting here for 3 hours...,we as in Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream and the Chaotix crew,...and we still haven't gotten any news from Sonic or Shadow's health. We are all hoping that they would be okay, those two hedgehogs are our worlds heroes...yes even Shadow is a hero. None of us would be able to handle their death, especially them being so young...and the fact of HOW they died..._

_After Sonic and Shadow had been attacked, Saymeiya fled the scene. It's like she disappered into thin air, no one knows where she has gone to...man all of us just hope she like got struck by lightning or something. The Bitch deserves to die..._

_Knuckles is leaning against the wall, eyes closed. He is probably taking this harder than anyone thought he would. They are buddies, regardless of the encounters they had. You know, how Eggman would always trick Knuckles into thinking Sonic stole the Master Emerald? Yeah...well, I'm sure Knuckles would love for it just to go back to that...than rather have Sonic be dead._

_Cream isn't taking it so swell either...her and Cheese are crying on the corner next to Rouge. Rouge is trying to hold her feelings in, I could tell. Regardless of her feelings for Knuckles, it was obvious she had an attraction to Shadow. Not only that, but that was defintely his partner in crime. The countless memories they shared.._

_The Chaotix crew were just sitting there in silence. They didn't know what to think, but Charmy was the one to crack. He bawled his eyes out harder than Cream. Vector and Espio were shaking their heads, probably because of the fact that Sonic and Shadow are for once...NOT okay.._

_Tails was standing by the window, looking out into the city. This guy must be taking it the hardest...Sonic was like a brother to him for christ sakes. Sonic was the one who found him all alone and abandoned. Sonic was the one who GAVE him the nickname 'Tails'. Honestly, who can he eat chili dogs with every afternoon and night now, if something happens to Sonic._

_And me...I have faith. Sonic and Shadow will be okay. I know they will...they can't die...especially Sonic...he can't die..._

"Um...anyone here for Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog?" a doctor asked,who came out of the ER room.

_We all jumped up and ran to him, sort of startling him. We were scared.._

"Which one of you is a family member?"

_We all looked at Tails, he was like I said, a brother to Sonic. Rouge then stood up as well, stating that him and her were like family, which they sort of were._

"So...doctor...what are the news?" Tails asked, while his body was shaking. Rouge was shaking as well...

"The poison was sent into their bloodstream, and it somehow wind up traveling up to their brains...it was almost an instant act."

_Oh god..oh god please..that was the last thing I needed to hear, negative facts. I wanted to hear that he was okay. I wanted to hear that he was okay so that I could run to the room he was being taken care of in, and just hug him, hug him as if my life depended on it._

"Doctor, what are you saying..please.." Tails whispered.

_I wanted to him those words he was trying to say before he got attacked...I wanted to hear him say that he loved me..I have been waiting for as long as I have falling for him to hear him say those words..._

"The poison was too strong..."

_...and I will not be able to hear them..._

"We lost them..."

_We all just stood staring at the doctor. We were all just waiting to hear 'HAH JUST KIDDING' or some stupid crap like that...we all couldn't believe the news we got was true..._

"We did everything we could, but they were badly beaten up enough as it is...they couldn't take it...I'm sorry but there isn't anything we could do..."

_We were still waiting for the 'HAH JUST KIDDING' comment..._

"This is indeed...a day that no one will forget...for the fact that we lost two of the greatest heroes...that have ever walked the planet...again...I'm so sorry..."

_He gave us a sad look and he walked back into his office...well I think his office...I don;t know where he went._

_But who cares..who cares...Sonic the Hedgehog..and Shadow the Hedgehog were dead..._

_DEAD...DEAD FOR CHRIST SAKES! THEY WERE DEAD!_

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" I cried out.

_And with that, I dashed, I dashed to find his room. I heard Tails yelling my name, but he quickly gave up 'cause he knew I wouldn't listen. He knew me entirely too well._

_While I was running my heart was beating faster and faster within each step." IS DEAD." Those words kept running through my head. My heart felt like it was goin to come up my throat and out of my mouth. This has to be a dream...IT HAS TO BE!_

_I ran into the room to see both Sonic and Shadow on their own beds. I ran up to the both of them..._

_This wasn't a dream. They weren't breathing. They were dead. They were ACTUALLY dead._

_I stood between both of their beds looking up at the ceiling closing my eyes...memories shoot into my head for all the years we were together..my first encounter with Shadow...all the times when Sonic has saved me...the nights Shadow stayed up with me when I was depressed over Sonic...the days I would stay up making meals just for Sonic...all our adventures of chasing Eggman, saving Chaos Emeralds._

_It has come to an end._

_I looked towards Sonic's bed, and I lifted up his blanket. he was bloody from the hips down, and he was badly bruised on his chest and on the right side of his face. I covered my mouth because I was shocked on how badly he was beaten. I couldn't tell how badly he was hurt during the fight, because it was intensively dark in there..Sonic looks completly destroyed.._

_I layed down next to him...yes I layed down next to a dead body. I looked at him for what it seemed ike forever..I closed my eyes and thought about the whole Saymeiya ordeal...if I stayed instead of running away when I 'THOUGHT' they were having sex...I could have protected him better...he..wouldn't have died.._

"Sonic...you can't be dead..no you can't leave us..leave me now.."

_Obviously no answer, I knew I was talkin to myself...although I was hoping a ray of light would shine down on him, and brought him back to life._

_Yeah right._

_That was when I went insane._

**"SONIC!" **I cried out...rather loudly.

_The doctors ran in the room and pulled me off the bed. They were trying to take me out because they didn;t want me to hurt myself looking at him..._

"NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO! LET ME STAY WITH HIM! I DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY GOODBYE!"

_I didn't even get to say goodbye..._

_**-End Flashback-**_

_I'm walking along the street with the most dead face I could ever pull. It has been a year, and I still wasn't happy. _

_Knuckles now just stays by the Master Emerald, all day..everyday. He refuses to get out. he for some reason doesn't have the heart. All he wants to do is just sit there and feel nothing...the death of those two hedgehogs impacted him greatly._

_Rouge just went back to stealing jewels like normally..but not as much as she used to. For some reason she told me, whenever she saw a red jewel, she thought of Shadow...and she tend to see that type of jewel much more than any other..._

_The Chaotix crew have just went on with their lives...a few months ago they moved away, and no one has ever heard about them since..._

_And as for Tails...he has passed away. To be honest, nobody knows HOW he died...we just know it was a few days after Sonic and Shadow's funeral. We al sadly think that he committed suicide...because the night before Tails was found dead, he told me and Knuckles 'if Sonic is no longer in my life, I feel like I will be walking around Earth with no meaning. I feel I was only living to be there for Sonic, he was my brother. The angels take him away from me, they take my soul with him...I would much rather be with him up there in the sky, then down here soulless..'._

_I'm not one who believes in HIGHER BEINGS and all, but that was really cute I thought..you know cause he loved him so...but I didn't think he would actually...kill himself.._

_I found myself in the cemetery...the cemetery Sonic and Shadow were buried. They were buried under the same grave, and by that grave was Cream._

"Cream?...What are you doing here?"

_She looked like she was holding something..._

"I knew you would be here...it's been a year since they died so...Sonic told me to give this to you after a year has passed since his death..."

"...what?"

"...before everyone else showed up at the hospital a year ago...he asked for me...told me he was going to die...and that he wrote you a letter some time ago before even the incident happened..he wanted you to read this...he felt it was best to show you a year after the incident.."

"Why...?"

"I don't know...just read the letter I guess...but I can't stay here I gotta go..."

"Cream...you are running away, aren't you?"

_Cream stared at me lifeless.._

"There is too much unhappiness here...another minute I'm here I get even more sad then I am...Sonic, nor Shadow, would want us to be sad...therefore I gotta leave..."

"Will I ever see you again? Cream you are my best friend.."

_She didn't even say goodbye...she just flopped her ears and flew up into the air...never looking back..._

_Not once..._

_Their death has changed everyone's lives and our hearts..._

_I went to open the letter..._

_I read it..and read it...and read it...I reread the whole letter about 10 times..I couldn't stop reading it...i bursted into tears...it was over..it was really over. Saymeiya killed all our hearts, but she shattered mine and Sonic's hard...I looked to see a dead rose laying against the Sonic's grave...this obviously came with the letter, and it was obviously dead when Cream had it...but she still kept it...she still kept it..._

_It began to rain, and wind came..the wind blew hard. Hard enough, that the letter was blown right from my hands. I didn't even bother to chase after it, the wind was too strong...but it didn't matter to me att all...what Sonic has written in the letter was engraved in my mind..i would never forget it...even though it was simple.._

_

* * *

_

_**Dear my sweet Amy Rose,**_

_** This is hard to write, I mean I can't even say it in person...heh...Well, Amy...I wanted to give this to you when you came back home, when you dashed off like that after yelling 'USE A CONDOM YOU PERV' made me realize something...like..man, I have no feelings for Saymeiya ta all! My..oh jeez. I hate this sappy crap. I suck at it! Amy I'm just going to go right out and say it...UGH! I love you...there I said it..**_

_** Yeah..I really do..I guess I..always have..I was just in denial..I'm not used to someone caring about me so much besides Tails...I'm not really used to being loved like the way you love me..**_

_** I thought...going out with Saymeiya at first was a big mistake..but it then made me realize how much I need and love you...but..as much as I tried to get your attention you just kept ignoring me..I didn't know what to do. I gave up. I am a fast...giver-upper at stuff like these. I mean CHRIST I'm not use to this love shenanigans! I'm not..**_

_** I bought you a rose..I know I'm lame..but everytime I see a rose, my heart beats in an intense pace, as if my heart was going to fly out of my chest. I swear my love for you literally hurts Amy, haha! Yeah...**_

_** I'm sorry that it took me so long to say it...but the minute you get home, I'm going to show you this! And..give you the rose! YEAH! And...I am going to propose to you. It is your turn to say yes..after all the 12345678987654321 times you have asked me...it is your turn to say yes.**_

_** No matter what Amy...no matter what happens to us...my love for you will always burn with passion for you...even after death...Will you marry me, Ames..?**_

_** Love always...and forever..**_

_** Sonic T. Hedgehog.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_I clutch the dead rose against my heart...the rain ended up mixing with my tears...I kepted thinking of that one line..._

_**My love for you will always burn with pasison for you...even after death...**_

"Yes, Sonic...yes...I will marry you..." I whispered.

_Even after death..._

_

* * *

_

**Took me two years..but I did it. I finally did it. This story has finally come...to a close. Many thanks to all my fans who reviewed and loved this story, many thanks to you all...this story has got me really emotional right now...BUT THIS ISN'T THE END OF ME! I feel like I'm coming back with the writing n.n!**

**~Flanoirbunniex3**


End file.
